Adam and Sakura makes Adura
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Collection of one-shot and drabbles of Adura (Adam x Sakura) Adam and Sakura are crushing on each other but will they admit it? Full of Adura, some Browen and maybe Janelleo...
1. I'd Lie

**I'd Lie**

_Italic: Sakura, _**Bold: Adam, **_**Bold Italic: Both**_

'Another great morning for school…' Sakura thought as she smiled lightly. Sakura is a 14 year old with jet black hair and cyan green eyes. She had ginger cat ears and a black tail. She was wearing her usual ocean blue cap.

"Have a nice day at school, sweetie!" Her parents smiled.

"Ok, bye Mom! Bye dad!" Sakura waved back.

"Hey Sakura!" Leo, Bree, Chase, and Adam waved at her.

"'Sup guys!" Sakura waved at them. She lives right next door to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. So she knew about the Bionics well.

After waiting for a while, the bus arrived. Chase was at the front but Leo scrammed in first, Chase wanted to go up first when Bree shoved him over. Adam pushed Chase away before Chase groaned. Sakura laughed as she shook her head slowly before she went up the bus last.

"Hey Sakura, I got you a seat!" Adam pointed next to him. It was the last row of the bus, and next to the windows. Sakura just shrugged as she sat beside him.

Bree was sitting with Owen, Leo was with Chase.

_[Sakura]_

_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me,_

_He tells me about his night,_

_And I count the colors in his eyes,_

Sakura glanced at Adam while he stared at the outside scenery in awe.

Later he told Sakura about his date with Caitlin last night. Sakura nodded slowly.

"and then Caitlin told me she didn't wear her glasses and I nearly used my Heat Vision at her! But then Bree pushed her away and stepped on her glasses! Thank God she left! That girl is creepy!" Adam said as he shuddered.

"Sounds like you had it rough!" Sakura laughed.

Sakura noticed the colors in Adam's eyes were dark brown with a tint of almond brown.

**[Adam]**

**She never falls in love she swears,**

**As she run her fingers through her hair,**

**I'm laughing cause I hope she's wrong,**

**And I don't think it ever crossed her mind,**

"And that is why I'll never fall in love!" Sakura replied as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length jet black hair.

"Yeah right…" Adam didn't believe her as he laughed.

_[Sakura]_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile,_

_But I know all his favorite songs…_

"Oh! Sakura, why did the boy threw a butter out his door?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged.

"Because he wanted to see a butter fly? Get it? Like a 'butterfly'?" Adam joked while Sakura laughed uncontrollably.

Everyone was giving them looks. Stephenie Syrens and Stacy Summers were gossiping.

Sakura took out her iPod, when Adam noticed it.

"Cool! Can I listen to your iPod?" Adam asked.

"Sure! I'll use the right side, and you used the left side!" Sakura smiled as she and Adam shared the same earphones. She hit the 'Play' button as a familiar song flow into their ears.

"Is this…Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'?" Adam guessed.

"Yep!" Sakura gave him a thumbs up.

"My favorite song!" Adam said as they giggled.

**[Adam] **

**And I could tell you, her favorite color's green,**

**She loves to argue,**

**Born on the 13****th,**

**She is so beautiful,**

**She has her father's eyes,**

**And if you asked me if I loved her,**

**I'd lie!**

Adam looked at Sakura while she lets out a small yawn.

"I think I'll just take a 5 minute nap. Wake me up when we're at school, 'kay AD?" Sakura asked as he nodded. Sakura shut her eyes as she rested her head by the middle of her seat. Halfway to school, Sakura's head rested on Adam's chest. (Yes, she is short, deal with it!) Adam blushed heavily.

He knew Sakura quite well than most people do, although they've only met for a year. He knew that she loves green color, she tends to argue with Leo and Chase. Her birthday is on the 13th of December, the same day as Taylor Swift. She has cyan green eyes like her father, Harushi Snowflower. Although she is lovely, but she is insecure of her looks.

"Hey Adam, we're here now." Chase reminded Adam as he took his bag.

"Okay, Sakura, we're at school now…" Adam woke up Sakura softly.

"Hhm? Gah!" Sakura woke up and saw herself on Adam's chest. She let out a shriek.

"I'm sorry! OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SOCIAL STUDIES!" Sakura apologized before she took her books and left.

Adam smiled dreamily while Leo and Bree gave him a look.

"Uh-oh! Sounds like Adam likes Sakura~" Leo teased.

"What? No I don't!" Adam denied.

* * *

**[Adam]**

**She looks around the room,**

**Innocently she overlooks the truth,**

**Shouldn't a light go on,**

**Doesn't she know, **

**That I've had her memorized for so long…**

**She sees everything in black and white,**

**Never let anyone see her cry,**

**But I won't let nobody see me,**

**Wishing she was mine…**

**(Time skip to the Valentines' Day Prom)**

Adam was at the prom.

It seems like everyone has a date! Leo was with Janelle, Bree was with Owen, Chase was dancing with some girl he met in his Geometry Club.

"Hey Adam~" It was Stacy Summers, from the cheerleading squad. She is tall, blonde hair, forest green eyes, beautiful.

"Oh! Hi." Adam looked away. He did not like Stacy because she is mean to everyone.

"Are you alone on your own?" Stacy asked.

"Erm…nope?" Adam lied.

"C'mon, dance a little!" Stacy dragged Adam on the dance floor.

Sakura showed up out of the blue. She was wearing a pure white floral dress with thin layer of lime green fabric much similar with leaves and a red hibiscus on her left sleeve.

Sakura saw the way Adam and Stacy were dancing. She did not say a thing but just stormed off to the school garden.

"SAKURA! WAIT!" Adam ran after her.

Adam found her by the school lake, crying. He knew how Sakura never lets anyone see her cry.

"Hey 'Kura." Adam said.

"Hi Adam." Sakura wiped a tear from her eye.

"Look, what you saw just now was a mistake. I don't even like Stacy!" Adam explained.

"Oh…really?" Sakura looked up.

"Yeah. So, do you want to dance again?" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Sakura nodded as she dragged Adam to dance by the garden.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_And I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's red,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the 28__th__,_

_His family's wonderful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you ask me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie!_

Sakura might not admit to anyone that she has a secret crush on Adam. She knows that he loves red color, he argues with Chase, he has a wonderful family. His birthday is on the 28th of July. He has his adopted father/uncle's eyes.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_He stands there and walks away,_

"See you later, Adam!" Sakura waved at Adam as he walked away.

"Bye!" Adam waved back.

**[Adam]**

**My God, I wish I could say**

**I'm holding every breath for her…**

"I wish I could tell her how I feel…but what if she laughs at me?" Adam thought.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_He'd never tell you,_

_That he wants to be a florist,_

Sakura knows Adam more than anyone does.

"Pst, Sakura, can I tell you a secret?" Adam whispered to her in Math class.

"Sure, what is it?" Sakura turned to Adam.

"I always wanted to be a florist." Adam whispered.

"A florist? Cool! You'd make an excellent florist!" Sakura smiled at him.

She is aware that Adam had always been more care free and closer to nature than anyone. She thinks he would make a great florist one day.

**[Adam]**

**I bet she can see through anything but my heart,**

"So um…Sakura, who do you think Bree likes?" Adam asked.

"Owen, it is kind of obvious." Sakura answered.

"Then who do you think Marcus likes?" Adam asked again.

"My friend Julie, but I doubt she feels the same way!" Sakura said as they both laughed at the thought of matchmaking Chase with Caitlin.

"Then who do you think I like?" Adam asked curiously.

"I don't know, you're a bit tricky, but I'm sure that girl must be lucky!" Sakura said as she read a Harry Potter book.

**First thought when I wake up,**

**Is 'My God, she's beautiful!'**

**So I put on my hopes up,**

**And pray for a miracle!**

Adam would wake up every day and the first person he'd think of is Sakura.

"She's always there for me…I like the way how innocent she is…I like her bravery…I like the way she doesn't know how amazing she is…" Adam thought as he smiled.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_Yes, I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's red,_

"What is my favorite colour?" Adam asked everyone.

"Hhm…pink?" Stacy guessed.

"Blek!" Adam gagged.

"Blue?" Danielle guessed.

"Nope!" Adam shook his head.

"Duh! His favorite color must be tots black!" Stephanie said.

"All wrong!" Adam said.

"His favorite color is red." Sakura answered as Adam clapped his hands at the winner.

* * *

**[Adam]**

**She loves to argue,**

**Oh, and it kills me,**

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT TRENT!" Sakura's yelling echoed the hallways.

"No way, shortie! Not without a kiss!" Trent teased as he taunted her.

"GIVE HER BACK HER HAT!" Adam warned Trent as he gave Sakura's hat back before he ran off.

"Thanks for the help AD!" Sakura smiled at Adam.

Adam blushed red.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_His sister's beautiful_

**[Adam]**

**She has her father's eyes,**

_[Sakura]_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

"So, 'Kura! Do you like my brother Adam?" Bree asked. Janelle, Julie, and Caitlin were gushing eagerly for her to answer.

**[Adam]**

**If you ask me if I loved her…**

"C'mon Adam, admit it, you are in love with Sakura aren't you?" Chase and Leo teased Adam and wanted him to answer them.

_**[Both]**_

_**I'd lie!**_

"What? Of course I like him, he's a buddy!" Sakura faked a laugh, the girls were not so convinced.

"Me and Sakura? No way!" Adam lied. His brothers frowned at his answer.

* * *

Neither of them are admitting their feelings to each other, not now, not yet.

Not until one of them makes the first move at the least…

* * *

_Purpledolpin05: Whew! Finished with this Adura drabble! Should I do more?_

_Bree: anyways, leave a review, fave and follow!_

_All: thanks for reading! Please leave a review! *waves*_


	2. At the Beginning

**At the Beginning**

**Purpledolpin05: Just a random drabble of how Adam and Sakura met when they were toddlers, I haven't been able to update for a long time due to other reasons : schoolwork, family, etc…**

* * *

Year: 2001 February 13th

Outside the Davenport Mansion stood two adults and one baby. The man knocked the door as the owner of the house answered.

"Hey Don'!" A man with jet black hair greeted a man with brunette hair. They both looked no older than 24.

"Harushi, hey you must his wife, Lily." Donald greeted the couple.

"Hey, we just thought of coming over to tell you something." Harushi began.

"Great, what is it?" Donald asked.

"Well, Lily and I finally had a baby." Harushi smiled as his wife showed the young inventor an infant around 3 months old. she had soft jet black hair and big green-blue eyes.

"She's got her mother's looks, and her old man's attitude." Harushi laughed.

"So, how are the kids?" Lily asked.

"They're in the basement, you should better come along if you wanted to meet them." Donald gestured. He was aware that the Snowflower couple had known about Adam, Bree and Chase since Harushi helped Donald rescue them from his ex-brother, Douglas.

"Hi Mr. Davenport!" the three kids called out their adopted father in unison.

"Who're they?" Bree asked. She was 3 years old with soft honey brown hair and eyes.

"These are my friends," Donald introduced.

"Hey kids." Lily smiled warmly.

"What is that?" Adam asked. He was a 4 year old with brown hair and adorable eyes.

"That's my daughter. Her name is Sakura…" Lily introduced as she stroke the baby's hair against the infant's cat ears.

"Sa what la?" Adam tilts his head to the side cutely.

"It's Sakura, it's Japanese for 'cherry blossom' the national flower of Japan." Chase explained cockily. He was only a 2 year old toddler with an IQ more than a teenager.

"She's so tiny!" Bree gasped.

"Yeah, but she has a temper of a feisty tiger." Harushi laughed with pride.

"Hi little baby, I'm Adam." Adam smiled as he held onto the baby's small hands.

The baby looked up with her big cyan eyes before she smiled innocently.

"She likes you." Lily cooed.

"Why are you two wearing rings?" Bree asked innocently.

"Well, we wear rings because we're married." Lily answered.

"What's marry?" Adam asked.

"When a man and woman love each other very much, they get married." Donald replied.

"Then _**why aren't you married yet**_, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked as the question stabbed Donald right in the heart.

"Some people aren't married yet it's because they haven't met their soulmate yet." Donald faked a smile.

"What's a soulmate?" Bree asked.

"A soulmate is someone you really like and they like you back. It's someone you want to be with forever." Lily replied.

"Mr. Davenport, when I grow up, will I get married?" Adam asked.

"Why yes, you have to." Donald nods.

"Then can I get married before you?" Adam asked again stabbing Donald again.

"No." Donald frowned.

"Then when I grow up, can I marry this baby?" Adam asked pointing at Sakura.

"What the f-?!" Harushi jaw dropped.

"Harushi, language!" Lily hissed.

"I was about to say 'fish'!" Harushi stated.

"Okay, kid! Looks like you and I," Harushi pointed at the 4 year old. "are going to have problems when you're older."

"I think it's cute." Lily retorted.

"Hello?! You're handing our baby to a 4 year old!" Harushi exclaimed.

"Relax Harushi, who knows if they might actually ended up getting married or what?" Donald chuckled.

The three adults watched the little Bionic toddlers playing with the baby while continuing their talking.

* * *

**Many years later…**

"Hey Don! Remember that one time Lily and I brought 3 month old Sakura to your house?" Harushi asked.

"You never told me you've met Adam, Bree and Chase when they were kids!" Tasha frowned.

"It's okay, we actually have a picture." Lily sighed as she showed Tasha a small picture of 4 kids. Bree and Chase sat behind in the table while Adam was holding Sakura, all of them were smiling happily.

"Hey dad, mom, Mr. D and Aunt Tasha!" Sakura walked down the stairs and greeted her parents, Donald and Tasha.

"And where are you going?" her dad frowned.

"AD and I are going for movies along with Chase, Bree, Leo and Janelle. See you guys later!" She hugged her parents before grabbing her skateboard and went out.

"I thought that Adam was kidding about dating your kid." Donald chuckled.

"Who knows? We might actually be relatives by marriage in a few years later?" Tasha joked.

"I'M NOT READY TO HAND OUT MY BABY GIRL TO ANYONE!" Harushi yelled.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: So, what did you think? please fave, follow, and review. And feel free to give some suggestions too.**


	3. You Belong With Me

**You belong with me [Taylor Swift]**

**Sakura: Shout out time!**

To guest: okay, I will put that in the suggestion, hopefully I can post it soon.

To ShyMusic: Thanks, I am glad you liked it.

To guest: Okay, here you go.

**I do not own anything but my OC, Sakura**

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

Ever since people know about the Bionics, there's a popular girl dating _him_. Who, you ask? Stacy Summers, the town Chairman's only daughter, the typical sissy prissy girl. She's always bragging of how 'cute her Bionic boyfriend' is, or 'I'm dating a bionic.'. I hate her so much! She only dates him because he's so 'cute' or 'hot' or even 'popular'.

I glanced over my window and saw Adam Davenport. He was talking to someone on the phone. Obviously Stacy. I mentally rolled my cyan green eyes. Okay I admit, I may or may not have a small crush on Adam. Since Mr. D gave the Bionics their own rooms, Adam's room was opposite mine.

Adam stopped his phone call and groaned. I went up and tapped the window as Adam open up the window.

"Hey AD." I smiled. "What's wrong with you AD?"

"Nothing much, Stace was offended by my jokes. I just said pink makes ballerinas look fat." Adam shrugged.

"You are right! Maybe she doesn't like your jokes. I like your comedy jokes." I tried to comfort him.

"Thanks Kura, you always get me." Adam smiled lightly.

"What did you say to Stacy that made her hung up?" I asked.

"She thinks Taylor Swift's music stink." Adam sulked. "She prefers Justin Bieber."

"She has bad taste! Don't listen to her." Sakura exclaimed. "Taylor Swift is the BEST singer EVER!"

"I know right! My favorite is Love Story." Adam nodded in agreement.

"Did you heard about her new album? I can borrow you the pendrive if you'd like!" I thought.

"Sure!" he grinned back.

"Kura, are you going to sleep yet?" My mom asked coming inside. "Oh hello Adam."

"Mom! What did I say about knocking my door?!" I whined as I slammed the windows. "Bye AD."

"Anything wrong sweetie?" My mom asked. Oh right, mom just got off a 12 hour shift at the hospital. Maybe it's better for her to have her own time.

"Nothing mom." I muttered. "Okay, I think I'll make some dinner. Go and change mom."

I let out a sigh as I started the fire to cook a simple meal for mom and dad. I'm the kind of person who likes to keep things to myself. Most of the time I bottled up my deepest thoughts, the only people I'd let into my world are my Muslim friends, Johan and Julie.

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Hey Kura!" Adam was outside my gate waving.

"Hi AD, what's up?" I asked letting out a groan. My stomach hasn't been so well lately though…

"I was wondering…well _we_ were wondering if you'd like to have a game of basketball with us." Adam shrugged, glancing at Chase, Leo, Johan and Owen.

"Cool! Let me go get my cap. Got it! thanks Furball." I exclaimed when my pet jumped onto my shoulders carrying my cap.

After playing basketball for about 2 hours, my stomach started to ache really bad.

"Ugh…I don't feel so good." I groaned as I fell onto the ground. I noticed that I was dripping blood.

"Why am I bleeding?" I asked as the pain grew worse. The next thing I know is that I had passed out.

By the time I woke up, I was at home with my parents. Even Bree, Julie and Janelle showed up.

"What happened to me?" I asked groaning.

"Well, how should I put it…" Bree hesitated.

"You hit puberty, honey." Mom explained.

"You're very lucky, one of the guys sent you here." Cousin Catherine giggled.

"Which one?" I asked.

"He's the tall and strong one. I can see that he cares about you." Granma Rosette said smiling. "Quite a charming lad, but he's not so bright."

"Adam…" I muttered.

The thought just hit me, he must have noticed the…Oh dear god! Talk about embarrassing…

"Hey Kura!" Adam visited me after a few days.

"Hi AD, sorry I've been unwell for the past few days." I smiled embarrassedly.

"It's alright, here's for you." Adam handed me a teddy bear. "I got it from the carnival the other day."

"Thanks AD!" I smiled as I hugged it.

"So, how's your uh…_puberty_ going on?" he asked me.

"Not so good, I can't eat anything cold or play any sports." I sighed. "Wait, how did you even know?!"

"When Mr. Davenport gave us the talk, he talked to the three of us. Believe me, I still have the nightmares!" Adam shuddered.

"Ew!" I let out a gag before we laughed in unison.

Talking to him always make me feel better, he always make me laugh and smile.

"Hey Adam~" A red car drove over, it was Stacy Summers.

"Sweetums, are we going to the mall for movies?" Stacy flirted as Adam went away with her.

I could see that Adam seems miserable around Stacy, she doesn't even love him, he's just using him to become more popular.

I watched as they drove away. I let out a sigh, I mean, how could a nice guy like Adam date Stacy Summers? She's pain in the neck, and he's…a really nice guy. She doesn't even deserve a boy like him!

* * *

**After a few days…**

With the Valentines' Dance coming up in a couple of days, most of everyone already had a date. Bree is going with Owen, Chase is going with Sabrina, Leo's with Janelle, while Julie is going with Marcus [YES HE IS ALIVE! PS, note to self, get a leash on the guy], Johan's also got a date with this blonde girl from his Calculus class, Candis Taylor.

"Hey AD!" I waved over to Adam. It's almost time for Adam for his football match. It's the Dingos versus the Welkervile.

"Hey 'Kura." Adam smiled.

"Just to let you know, I wish you a good luck for your game." I winked as I nudged him playfully.

"Thanks," Adam shrugged.

During the halftime break, it's where the cheerleaders come in. In my opinion, cheerleaders are the prissy kind of girls who wear those suits that were 'rape-me-I'm-free' sign.

After the game was over, I stood up, dust off the dirt from my knee caps before leaving. [Bree and Owen weren't even here since Owen and Bree planned to watch a play something to do with William Shakespeare I guess?] [Janelle and Leo were ice-skating along with Chase and Sabrina] [Julie, Marcus were having bowling night, and Johan and Candis are having pizza]

I noticed how Stacy Summers was hitting on the quarterback, Steve Daniels. Adam had noticed how is girlfriend was flirting with another guy, and ended up having a fight. I hid behind the bleachers and heard their argument.

"Why are you hitting on that Steve?" Adam demanded.

"Because, he's hot, he's cool and he's way better than you." Stacy examined her nails.

I gripped my fists, how could that little son of a banshee say that?!

"Besides, I only dated you because you seemed popular." Stacy scoffed.

GRRR…THAT LITTLE VOLDERMORTS' NIPPLE [I'm not allowed to swear, but no one ever said anything about Wizard Swears]

"You're not breaking up with me are you?!" Adam sounded really sad.

"Yeah, we're done." Stacy shooed him away as she left with Steve.

I walked towards Adam, he was crying as he kneeled against his legs.

"AD, are you alright?" I asked.

"'Kura?" he looked up as he wiped away some tears.

"I heard her dumping you, I'm so sorry." I sat beside him.

"It's okay, I already heard other people telling me Stacy was a heartbreaker." Adam sighed.

I'm not a good expert when it comes to mushy stuff, but I might be able to cheer him up.

"C'mon. get up." I pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

I didn't answer him as we ran past Mission Creek Forest, until the windy road that leads to the lake.

"Wow! it's so pretty here!" Adam said in amazement.

"It's a great hiding spot isn't it?" I grinned at him as I sat on the grass.

"It is," he nodded.

"I always come here with for hiking trips with my parents." I lay down and looked up to the starry skies.

"When I get angry or sad, I'd come here and yell nonsense into the sky." I winked over. "Like that one time, I yelled the Elder Swear at the sky."

"Now, shout out your pain inside, and you'll feel a little better." I said as Adam stood up.

"I HATE YOU STACY SUMMERS! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled.

"Feel any better?" I asked as he nodded.

"You see, she broke up with you, it means that you have gained another person who don't cherish you; while she lost a person to cherish her." I told him.

"You sound so wise." He smiled.

"Like an owl." I giggled as I mocked some owl noises.

We smiled as we stared up into the sky.

* * *

**After a few days, girls are lining up to ask Adam to the dance. They all think he's available after Stacy broke up with him. [another reason is because everyone's taken: Bree had Owen, Chase with Sabrina, Leo and Janelle, Marcus-Julie, Johan-Candis] and nmost people are asking for the last minute.**

"Adam, will you go to the dance with me?" one pretty tall girl with dark blonde hair asked.

"Uh…sorry, I am already going with someone else." Adam lied.

"Wow, you said no to another girl again!" I clapped my hands in impressment. "That was the town mayor's daughter: Monique Flours."

"Well, like I said, I am not going with a date." He stated.

"Wow! Danielle and Ethan?" Marcus eyed one couple.

"Very deeply in love." Adam and I replied in unison.

"Since when?" Julie asked.

"Lunch!" Adam and I answered again as we giggled.

"Hey guys!" a familiar guy came over.

"Gordo!" I tackled-hugged one of my first friends here.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you'd go to the Valentines' Dance with me?" Gordo asked nervously.

Wait, what?!

"Oh, um…I'm sorry Gordo, but I don't think I can be your date." I apologized.

"But why don't you go ask someone else?" I suggested. "Like…Tara Hart? I can get her to go to the dance with you!"

Tara is Gordo's crush. She's my age, with dark brown wavy hair and wears glasses.

"C'mon, we can help you get your dream girl." Adam offered.

After a while, Gordo got his date with Tara. Thanks to Adam who offered Gordo to give her flowers and chocolates.

"Nice job, Eros." I nudged Adam.

"You too, Cupid." He teased.

"You know, maybe we can be Mission Creek High's Matchmakers?" he asked as we laughed.

"Only if you wear the diapers, and carry the bows." I joked as we laughed again.

That night, it was the school dance. I helped picking out the girls on their dresses.

Bree wore a red strap dress, Julie wore a lavender dress that flows down her knees, Janelle was wearing an orange dress that resembled autumn season.

"You girls look amazing!" I gushed.

"Are you still sure you're not going to the dance? It's usually more better when you're there." Julie whined.

"No, no thank you. I like it better this year when I am all alone, and setting up snake traps under Leo's bed." I smirked.

* * *

And next thing I knew, I was wearing a dress at the dance. It was a cyan green dress that flows down my knee cap. It has frills that falls from lime green to sky blue. I tied a part of my hair into a ponytail.

"Hey Adam, have you seen Sakura?" Johan asked.

"Nope, I don't think so." Adam sighed.

"AD!" I called out waving.

"Sakura, what did I tell you being elegant?" Johan's date hissed.

"Sorry." I frowned as I hopped my way to Adam.

"Wow, Kura you looked beautiful." Adam blushed.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you this: I really, really like you." I admitted nervously, fiddling with the frills of my dress.

"Well, I'm glad, because I liked you too." He smiled blushing red.

"But one problem," Johan and Julie stuttered.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" My dad jumped out of nowhere and ran after my date.

That was how my Valentines' Day Dance ended.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: I hoped you've liked it. Remember to fave, follow, and leave a review. Feel free to leave an idea too. Bye!**


	4. Remember Me

**Remember Me**

**Purpledolpin05: Okay, here's another part for the 'Adam and Sakura makes Adura' one-shot/drabbles. So now I'll go straight to replying the reviewers.**

To ShyMusic: Thank you, I hope you'll like this one as well.

To Guest: Yeah, Sakura's dad might need a little longer to accept Adam. And for your second question, I gave Adam the nickname 'AD' because his initials are Adam Davenport, and because when I used the Lab Rats characters for another crossover story 'when 8 worlds collide' there were 2 Adams.

**Me: Okay, Bree, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Bree: Okay! Purprdolpin05 here owns nothing [Lab Rats, Johan and Julie] but her OC, Sakura. PS, please listen to Cascada's **_**'Every time we touch [slow version]**_**' while reading. Oh and Marcus will be in this story and is a human.**

* * *

The house phone rang early in the morning as Sakura went to answer it.

"Hello, Sakura speaking!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura! This is urgent!" It was Bree, and she sounded as if she was really sad.

"Hold on there, Bree, what is it about?" Sakura asked growing worried.

"It's Adam! We had a mission alert in a hospital near Welkerville, and Adam was saving the kids trapped in the fire when a ceiling beam fell on his head." Bree cried.

Much later, Sakura was pacing back and forth in front of the surgery room. Her parents were comforting Tasha and Bree who were crying.

"Doctor, how is he?" Leo asked the doctor that came out.

"Mr. Davenport has suffered an injury in the brain, and he had mild bruises from the fire." The doctor, Doctor Wallence replied.

"Wait, did you just said his brain?!" Chase asked.

"Yes, but rest I assure you all that he will be fine." Dr. Wallence replied nodding. "You may visit him now."

Everyone entered Adam's ward. His head was covered by a layer of bandages, his face was pale and he was breathing slowly.

"This is not that good, his chip might malfunction." Donald hesitated.

"What do you mean by 'malfunction'?" Harushi scratched his head. "Speak normal, I can't hear 'scientific'."

"His Bionics affects his body, and if he gets hurt like that it might cause some damages." Donald stated.

"We don't know what might happen to him yet, all we must do is wait." Lily said as everyone nodded.

"_AD, please be alright."_ Sakura prayed as she gripped the Bionic's hand.

'_Don't stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry…Cuz you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart…always.' _Sakura sang softly holding Adam's hand.

* * *

**After a few days, everyone took turns taking care of Adam… Some people [fan girls] sent their cards and 'get-well-soon' balloons.**

"Stacy Summers?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Sakura demanded a blonde girl. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"Uh, visiting Adam, duh!" Stacy scoffed. "My mom is the hospitals' chairwoman."

"You two," she told her bodyguards. "Make sure that little brat stays out of my way when I'M visiting Adam."

"He's our brother too!" Marcus snapped.

"My hospital, my rules." Stacy smirked as she went inside.

Sakura sat outside the ward, making paper cranes.

'_Please o' wise and mighty God, please let AD get better. I am willing to do _ANYTHING_ just to see him alive again. I'm willing to trade off my feelings for AD just to see him smiling again…'_ Sakura prayed.

"She really cares about him doesn't she?" Bree, Chase and Leo looked over as Marcus worried.

"She really does." Leo nodded.

"Just cuz I'm praying doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Sakura denied.

Adam's eyes fluttered open slowly, adapting to what he was seeing.

"Adam! You're awake!" Stacy exclaimed loudly.

"I'll go get Big D and mom!" Leo jumped up on his feet and ran to call his stepdad and his mom.

"Oh…my head." Adam groaned.

"Ady-Wady, you're okay!" Stacy cheered.

"Who's Adam? Who am I? Who are you?" Adam felt a bit shocked and scared.

'He doesn't remember?' Stacy thought as she smirked

"What's your name?" Adam asked.

"I'm Stacy Summers, your beautiful and wonderful girlfriend." Stacy lied flirting with him.

"STAY AWAY FROM AD!" Sakura yelled as she charged into the ward, holding an axe.

"Where did you get an axe from?" Chase asked.

"Perry and I went lumberjacking last week." Sakura shrugged. "She is also friends with that lumberjack from Alaska, Danny Duff."

"AD, are you alright? Did that evil one heck of a banshee hurt you?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"What is an 'AD'?" Adam asked.

"I-I'm Sakura. And you're Adam." Sakura tried to stay calm but it was difficult enough for her to stop herself from crying. "I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Stacy, who is she, she's so weird?" Adam turned over to Stacy.

"She's nobody, don't take any interest in her." Stacy pretended to comfort Adam.

"According to the test results, Mr. Davenport's head had suffered some injuries in the brain. He appears to be having amnesia." The doctors told them.

"Adam, Adam, calm down and listen to me." Donald tried to calm Adam down as the Bionic just found out he has Heat Vision.

"I'm a monster." Adam was shocked.

"Adam, you're not a monster, you're a Bionic." Chase persuaded him.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Adam shouted.

"We're your family. I'm Mr. Davenport, your adopted dad. This is Tasha, your stepmom. Bree, Chase, Leo are your siblings." Donald tried to calm Adam.

"What should we do now?" Lily asked.

"He doesn't remember me…he doesn't remember anyone." Sakura began to cry. "I shouldn't have said what I had prayed. It's my fault!"

"What did you pray for honey?" Lily asked.

"I…I prayed for Adam to wake up and that I would give up my feelings for him." Sakura said as tears streamed down her cyan green eyes.

"It's not your fault," Bree hugged her friend.

"If he can't even remember us, he had forgotten the things we had shared together." Sakura sobbed.

"Excuse me." Adam's voice spoke.

"You um…dropped your hanker-chief just now." Adam handed over Sakura's hanker-chief.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked Adam before she wiped her tears away.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Adam asked.

"Well, yes, I'm your neighbor." Lily nodded.

"I know you, you're that nice nurse who gave my candy after lunch!" Adam remembered.

"Do you remember my daughter?" Harushi asked.

"No," Adam shrugged.

"Who's your best friend at school? Who do you normally hang out with?" Bree asked.

"My best friend is Stacy Summers. Why'd you ask?" Adam blinked.

"Adam, honey, it's time for desert~" Stacy came out and dragged Adam away, before shooting a glare at Adam's family.

"She had brainwashed Adam, making him thinking at she is the one he trusts most." Chase muttered.

"What a yandere." Sakura hissed.

"A what?" Leo asked puzzled.

"Over-possessive demented clingy girl!" Sakura glared over.

"I don't care if AD forgets me, because I'm going to make him remember everyone." Sakura nodded determined.

"That's the Kura I know." Leo nodded.

* * *

**After a few days, Adam [unwillingly] was discharged from the hospital went back to his own home…**

"And here is the Lab, it's where you guys trained, well, 'used to' train." Leo gave them a tour.

"Adam! You're back!" Bob went up to hug Adam.

"Hey Bob." Sakura smiled at the younger boy.

"Who is that?" Adam asked feeling scared.

"This is Bob, Bob, Adam has forgotten about who he is." Bree told Bob.

"AD, this is Bob, he's your friend." Sakura introduced.

"You know, Stacy says that you're a weirdo, but you're actually a nice girl." Adam compliments. "Does that mean you're an acquaintance?"

"Yeah, kinda." Sakura looked down on the floor.

"Say, AD, can I show you something?" Sakura thought of an idea.

"Sure." Adam nodded reluctantly.

Sakura dragged Adam a treehouse near her house.

"Check out the view from up here!" Sakura whistled as they were on the top of the cliff.

"It's so nice!" Adam laughed.

"I always come up here with this guy, along with Leo, Julie, Johan, Janelle, Chase and Bree." Sakura said.

"You do?" Adam asked.

"Yes, he's funny, strong, brave and sometimes a little dim-witted." Sakura began to describe Adam.

'There is something really familiar about this girl, but I just can't remember.' Adam glanced at Sakura.

"It's a bit shivery tonight." Sakura said shuddering.

"Shivery how?" Spin and Bob popped up, scaring Adam and Sakura.

"Spin! Bob!" Sakura panted. "Sweet Goddess of the Moon, you startled me!"

"C'mon let's get you two back to your capsules." Sakura lied as she went away.

"But we just got here!" Spin whined.

"C'mon just 5 more minutes?!" Bob winced.

"Oh come on, Sakura, give the two a while." Adam said.

"Okay." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Wow! look at all those stars!" Spin exclaimed.

"I wonder what it's like to be in space?" Adam said aloud.

"You've actually been to space." Sakura muttered softly as she held her meteor bracelet Adam once gave her after his mission in space.

"Look, Adam, although you have forgotten me, but I'm not giving up on you." Sakura said towards Adam.

* * *

**After a few days Adam started to remember everyone, except Sakura…**

"I can't believe it, it's been 2 weeks but he still can't remember you?" Julie exclaimed. Her two Muslim sibling friends had just return from Seaford since Johan went to school there a year ago.

"You can't be like this, here I'LL GO TALK TO HIM!" Johan stood up and was about to beat up Adam.

"No!" Julie and Sakura stopped Johan.

"You need to make him remember you completely." Julie began.

"Let's take smack him hard with the ceiling beam and then he might remember!" Bob suggested. "I'll go dismantle the ceiling now!"

"We're gonna keep trying but that is a very good backup plan, Bob." Spin nodded.

"Let's think of another idea next time. Dismissed." Bree announced as Sakura left first.

"Furball's gonna be needing her lunch by now. Later!" Sakura checked her clock before running out.

"Hey can I help too? I wanna swim with your angry catfish!" Bob joined.

"Bob it's not a catfish, it's a shark!" Spin ran along.

"Okay guys, huddle up, I think I have a plan to get them together without letting them know." Chase hushed them.

"Wow, sneaky Chase. Me likey!" Marcus laughed.

"Okay let's use your minds and think what Adam treasures most." Julie suggested.

"Adam likes animals." Chase thought.

"Animals aren't good enough!" Johan hissed.

"How about food, he loves food. They both do, that girl can gobble up a pyramid sized sandwich." Leo asked.

"No…it has to be something important to him, something he gets attached to most." Marcus described.

"SAKURA!" They all thought and grinned.

**Meantime…**

**[Adam's P.O.V.]**

I was taking a walk around the neighborhood, we've got some pretty nice views here.

Recently I have been having weird dreams about a nice and soothing voice singing and some blurry images of me with a girl. I tried to remember what she looks like but I can only remember her rare cyan eyes. And 'Rare' is not in my dictionary, if I can ever spell it.

I saw Spin and Bob with that strange girl.

"HEY ADAM! DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME PLAY WITH AN ANGRY CATFISH?!" Bob waved over.

"I'm not sure about that, Stacy says I should stay away from Sakura." I rejected.

"Oh come on! Just one time, PLEASE!" Bob asked as he dragged me inside.

"Hey Bob, and Oh. It's you." Sakura paused and looked away coolly.

What's with her attitude?

"I asked Adam to help out and he said yes!" Bob jumped up and down.

"Cool, you can hang around. You know if you want." Sakura avoided my eye contact.

"What can I do to help out?" I offered.

"You could feed Blue." Spin stated.

"Hi there, are you the little Blue?" I turned to a small blue striped raccoon-bunny.

"No, that's Fluffy." Spin frowned.

"Well, which one is Blue?" I asked.

"This is Blue!" Sakura dragged me close to shark tank.

"IS IT EVEN LEGAL TO HAVE A PET SHARK?!" I yelled.

Don't worry, I'll give you a push." Bob pushed me down.

"ADAM! I GOT YOU!" I heard a splash as Sakura grabbed me and swam me back to shore.

"You okay, Adam?" My eyes opened as I saw her in front of me, I noticed how worried she was of me. Tears almost filled her cyan eyes. Wait? Cyan?

"I'm okay." I pretended to cough.

"Blue didn't mean to scare ya, he's just cranky after his broke up with his ex, Estelle." Spin apologized as he and Bob caressed the shark's fin.

"Plus, Blue here hates human meat. He's got that weird allergy reaction." Sakura nodded.

"Can we have dinner tonight?" Bob asked looking up in eager.

"You just threw a Bionic Mentor in my shark tank and you expect me to let you in for food?!" Sakura yelled.

"No prob." Sakura suddenly smiled.

There's something familiar about her smile. And I liked her smile too. She's not that weird creep Stacy claims, she's just an eccentric girl.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" she stood up dusting her pants.

"Pizza!" the duo shouted.

"Okay, Bob wants chicken, Spin wants more onions, I'll have some cheese and you'll have pepperoni." Sakura remembered as she called for pizza.

"One large chicken pizza with onions, cheese and more pepperoni." Sakura ordered on speed-dial.

"So um…why does Stacy call you weird?" I asked.

"Why do you asked." She questioned.

"Just curious." I shrugged.

"She called me a creep because of my family history. You see, I have a great grandaunt who was known as Hama the Bloodbender. She's the one who set a dark name to my mother's family tree. And like my great grandaunt, I too can manipulate the blood from humans." Sakura muttered.

"But you can't really do it, can you?" I asked.

"Yes, I did once. It was right when someone I cared about and his siblings were about to be killed by this bad guy." Sakura looked away. "It was horrible. I didn't like to be controlling people."

"But you were protecting someone you liked right? And I say it's a pretty good job. Kura." I smiled as I played with her hair.

Kura? Why did I call her that?

I can't sleep that night. I thought and wondered about what these things I feel for Sakura.

I grabbed my phone and plugged in my headphones.

'_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive.'_

The song just basically tells me about this girl I keep dreaming of. She has a really good singing voice, and really pretty cyan eyes.

I browsed through my phone and saw some pictures of me and Sakura.

This is almost adding up, Sakura understands me; Stacy doesn't at all.

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Okay Spin, Bob, calm down. I get why you're so happy it's a Sunday. Can I at least get my coat?" I sighed as I followed Spin and Bob.

"Ouch! How do you even WALK in this?!" I heard a voice from the Hydro Loop.

It was Sakura. And she was wearing a really cute dress.

"Hey. You look pretty nice." I stuttered.

"Thanks, you too, Romeo." She joked back.

"Wow! So, Sakura, you-me? Dinner tonight at 8?" Bob went up to flirt with her.

"Not so fast cowboy." Sakura gently pushed away Bob. "I'm like a fun older sister, m'kay?"

We both took Spin and Bob to play in the arcade. Even the both of us got in the act. I won Sakura at that one drumming game and she beat me up for beating her record. We had a great time honestly.

"Hey wanna go take pictures?" Spin asked as the four of us squeezed in and took pictures.

"You look so funny in that one picture when Bob sprayed snot rockets at you!" Spin laughed.

"Oh haha," I frowned.

"Those two are having fun." Sakura smiled, walking backwards while facing me. "I'm glad."

"Me too, they're a mad bunch." I laughed.

"Like a big happy family. You're the daddy, Sakura's the mom; and we're the annoying but awesome kids!" Spin described as Sakura blushed red.

We passed by an apartment when I saw a flower pot about to hit Sakura.

My first instinct was running up and drag her away.

"THAT WAS CLOSE!" Spin gasped.

"Are you okay? What were you thinking?! Don't you know how badly hurt you would have been if I didn't save you?!" I yelled.

"Relax, I'm fine now am I?" Sakura replied looking away. "Why are you so upset about? I mean, you're _so _attracted to Stacy Summers and besides, I'm just a mere person who your so called 'girlfriend' claims to be weird."

"No, you're more than that." I began.

"Ooh! This is good!" Bob plopped into the bench drinking soda.

"Ew!" Spin shuddered.

"Sakura, although I barely know you but you know so much about me than Stacy ever could. I don't know why, but I think I might be having some feelings for you." I looked away.

"What kind? Don't tell me the kind that hurts people?" Sakura frowned.

"No, what I think I am trying to say is…I-you." I muttered quickly.

"You what?" Stacy popped out of nowhere.

"The heck did you get here?!" Sakura demanded.

"My grandparents' own this park." She scoffed, Sakura looked very pissed off.

"Is there anything you don't own, you sucked up mouse." Sakura hissed.

"Of course I have Adam, you don't." she smirked as she dragged me away.

"No," I shoved her away.

"Guards, make sure these three don't interrupt my private date with my boyfriend." She shouted as the guards attacked my friends.

"Sakura! Bob! Spin!" I ran up to save my friends. One of the guards knocked me down with a beer bottle.

I lost my conscious as my mind went blank.

* * *

**Much later… [Normal P.O.V.]**

"Doctor, will he be fine?" Chase asked.

"Yes, the patient here has suffered some minor head injuries." The doctor told them.

"What happened?" Donald asked as he and his family went into the ward.

"AD hurt himself because some darn it to heck blonde ditz diva hit him with a beer bottle." Sakura hissed.

"Stacy's gonna be in juvie for a very long time." Spin laughed.

"Too bad, I was starting to think she's kinda cute." Bob sighed.

"The doctors say that Adam might not make it. his injuries are too serious." Chase hesitated.

"No, he'll be fine, I know he will. He's sweet, caring, a lil' bit daft sometimes but no matter what becomes of him, he always makes it through." Sakura assured as she almost cry.

"Kura, are you crying?" Adam asked weakly.

"Of course I'm no- YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sakura noticed as she hugged the Bionic.

"And you called me Kura. Wait, what am I to you?" she asked nervously.

"What are you to me?" he thought before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

"To me, you're my everything." He smiled as he broke the kiss.

"It's really him, you're back!" Bree gasped.

"And about time! Time for me to get my chainsaw." Sakura father got up and went towards to grab a chainsaw from his pocket.

"How come your family always keep creepy stuff in your pockets?!" Leo yelled.

* * *

**Purpldolpin05: Okay that's about it. How did you like it? Like it? hate it? what are your thoughts? **

**Sakura: Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think.**

**Adam: And make sure to leave some ideas, the authoress is taking requests.**

**All: Bye!**


	5. The New Boy

**The New Boy**

**Purpledolpin05: In this chapter, a new OC will be revealed. Well, he's not exactly a new OC and bah! You guys will not like him that's guaranteed!**

To tennisgirl77: Thanks for reading and I am really excited that you reviewed it.

To ShyMusic: Thank you, and yeah the Snowflowers are not the average family.

**Timeline: Before episode 'You posted what?!'**

**I do not own anything but my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Adam's P.O.V.]**

It was another regular day at school, well sort of… Principal Perry hasn't stop bugging us since she knows about the Bionics. Right now we were all having lunch. Sakura, Leo and a friend of hers, Johan were going for a 'club meeting'. Marcus is having a study date with Johan's sister, Julie. So that just leaves me, Bree and Chase.

"Hey AD!" Sakura ran over to our lunch table smiling.

"Hey Kura!" I smiled as I blushed.

"Sakura Snowflower, please report to the Principal's Office! NOW!" Perry's voice boomed out loudly.

"Really?" Sakura frowned. "Is it about the time I placed a stink bomb under the school pool?"

"That was you?!" Marcus shot her a glare. I chuckled. Who couldn't forget! Marcus went for pool practice when Sakura dropped the stink bomb on him.

"Score one for the cat!" Sakura laughed as Johan smirked at her.

"Anyway, I have to go now. I heard there's a French person coming, and I have to show that person around." Sakura shrugged.

"Can I follow?" I muttered.

"Sure, I could use that 'don't mess with me' vibe." She said casually.

I escorted her to the office where we saw a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"You two scumbags," Perry called over. "This kid here with the same hairstyle when my mom was in the Jazz club, is from France. So show him around."

"Hey I'm Jordan Charming." The boy smirked flirty like with Sakura. "And who might you be?"

"Uh…" Sakura thought for a while before giving him the friendly smile. "Sakura."

"What a lovely name." Jordan acted suave and tried to hook up with Sakura.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Fear not milady, I shall tame this dreadfully tall beast." Jordan pretended to protect Sakura.

"What a weirdo." I hissed.

"Hey pal, this is Adam." Sakura defended.

"Adam, nice to meet you." He hissed as we shook hands. I gripped his hand too tight.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"What a weakling." I muttered as we snickered.

"Hey perfume man, what class do you have next?" Sakura asked irritated.

"Drama. And what a surprise, we have the same class." He said leaning too close to her.

"Sakura, a word?" I asked holding her.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Make sure to stay away from that French, I don't like him." I replied.

"I know how to look after myself." She said. "You're talking to the girl who gave Trent a wedgie on the first day of school!"

"C'mon sweeper-mop!" Sakura said leading Jordan.

"Someone's jealous~" Bree and Julie hummed from my back.

"No I'm not!" I denied.

"Look, I've dated guys and I know how jealous a guy can get." Bree assured me. "Hhm…that Jordan guy seems kinda good looking."

"Bree." I scowled.

"Just kidding. I already have Owen." She smiled.

"I don't want the two of them together." I complained.

"Do you like her more than just friends?" Julie asked.

"Yes, yes I like her very, very much." I replied shyly.

"Aw!" Julie lets out a cute squeal.

"Well do you want to go out with her?" Bree asked me.

"N-no! you know how her dad is! He hasn't let me off the hook since Sakura kissed me to break off the Triton App!" I denied.

"Then go to her!" Julie began. " You like her, then tell her how you feel."

"Don't mind me telling you, Adam." Bree nodded. "I hear a lot of guys like her too. You better make your move before you regret."

* * *

**After a few days, we had gym. It's just guys. That's glad enough for me. That Jordan kid hasn't stop ogling at Sakura since he got here!**

"Hey dad!" Sakura waved at her dad/my coach.

"Hey! How's daddy's little criminal?" he smiled.

"Fine, hey dad, is it okay if I play basketball with the guys? Mrs. Jennings is making girls do cheerleading." She asked.

"Sure thing, now time to make me proud!" Harushi laughed. "OKAY BULLS! TODAY IT'S DODGEBALL!"

"Chase, Adam, Owen, Johan, Leo and Marcus. You're on my team." Sakura pointed.

"Nice." Chase sighed in relief.

I saw Jordan shooting a ball at Chase and Leo.

"You're out Dooley and chestnut!" Her dad shouted.

"OH COME ON!" Leo exclaimed.

"Okay ready to show these foreign kids how dodgeball is done." Sakura whispered to Johan as they nodded.

No doubt, the two of them had been friends since she was a toddler.

Our team took out Ethan [thanks to Owen who claims any guy who dated Bree is a crime], Trent [by Marcus], a couple of jocks.

"Looks like it's still left the three of us." I said as a ball hit me.

"OW!" I exclaimed, glaring at Jordan.

"Sorry." He lied.

Jordan knocked down Johan too, much to my surprise.

"Hey Sakura, if I win this time you'll have to kiss me." Jordan smirked.

"Back in the Harry Potter world, there's a word." Sakura stated.

"What's that?" he asked.

"YOU WISH!" She shouted as she shot the ball right into his face.

"That's how you do it, kids." She smiled.

After a while I went over to grab some of my chewing gum collection from my locker.

"So Adam Davenport." Jordan said from behind me.

"Yeah?" I scowled.

"Sakura's a pretty cute girl." He smirked.

"So?" I acted calmly.

"You two weren't dating are you?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"What I had thought." He smiled as he left. "Afterwards at lunch I will ask her out. She had no reason to say no to me."

"I HATE THAT GUY!" I yelled as I hit the wall, causing it to break.

"AHHH!" Caitlin shouted. it turns out that I punched directly into the girls' locker room.

"Hey AD!" Sakura waved over. She was still wearing the gym suit.

"The school's a larger junk than I thought!" Sakura shouted aloud.

"Hey Sakura." Jordan went over.

"What up bowler." She nodded.

"Will you go out with me?" Jordan began kneeling on one knee as a few girls cooed.

"Lemme think about it…hm…NO!" Sakura thought before punching the guy.

(O.O)

"But no girls ever said no to me." Jordan stuttered, not taking it well.

"Well I am the first." She glared. "You're a creepy stalker, you stink and back where I'm from you're the kind of guy who is most likely to get thrown in jail."

"Then don't tell me you're WITH him?!" Stacy demanded.

"AD and me?" "Kura and me?" we exchanged looks.

"We're just best friends." I said.

"He's not as rich as I am! He's a klutz, and stupid!" Jordan stated. "You should be with the Populars!"

"And if you don't like my friends, then stay away." She hissed.

"I'm saying thr truth, he's so dumb be shouldn't even be here." Jordan insulted.

"I don't know 'popular' but I know what's a 'bipolar'." Sakura began to smile at me.

**After school, I ran my way home, feeling down by what Jordan had said. True, I am stupid and yes I am a klutz sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve friends like Sakura.**

"AD, WAIT!" Sakura shouted as she ran over.

"AD, I don't care what that mop said." She panted. "You're the most amazing, funniest, sweetest guy ever. You're not stupid, you're just talented in most ways people don't know of."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, it's what I think about you at least." She shrugged.

"You know what's the best thing about having friends?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"all we do is trust each other." I said as we smiled.

"NOW KISS!" Johan shouted from behind.

"Johan!" we blushed red before Sakura ran after the muslim.

"WAIT?! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME?!" I yelled.

"You know, everyone ships you two." Julie teased.

"Julie!" Sakura turned to yell at her friend.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: sorry for the short random drabble, but I hope you've liked it. what did you think of Jordan?**

**Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, and review.**

**Adam: feel free to add some requests too.**

**All: That's all for now. Bye!**


	6. A Date at the Carnival

**A Date at the Carnival**

**Purpledolpin05: Okay, this one-shot will a two-part chapter. I'm not gonna reveal spoiler alert. So I'll just continue with the shoutouts.**

To ShyMusic: Sure you can borrow Adam and Sakura for beatup practice with Jordan. *shoves over Jordan tied up*

To tennisgirl77: Thanks, I hope you will like this one too.

**Purpleodolpin05: Okay, Bob can you do the disclaimer?**

**Bob: Okay! Purpledolpin05 here does not own anything but her OC, Sakura. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

I cannot believe it! I think I just done the most impulsive move of my life! I stared at the wall blankly remembering what had just happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was at school, clearing my locker for some space to shift over my workbooks from summer. It was almost the end of the school and I'd be going to the Bionic Island after that.

"OMG, Adam Davenport is _soooo_ cute, I would love to go out with him!" Stacy Summers bragged with her friends.

"Yeah, who wouldn't? He's hot, cool and BIONIC!" One girl squealed.

Really? That's not what you said a few months ago, brat!

Uh-oh! I saw Adam walking over the school. Right. AD, always picks me home from school. Honestly, I can walk I do not need him picking me home because he has work like teaching Bob how to shave.

"Hey girls, how do I look?" Stacy asked Stephanie who nodded in approval.

"Hey Adam~~~" Stacy called out.

Uh-oh! Stacy can't go out with Adam!

I bolted out behind her and ran towards Adam.

"Hey Kura, how's school?" he asked.

"AD, will you go out with me?" I blurted impulsively and loudly.

"Uh, what now?" Adam blinked.

"Yeah, do you wanna hang out, watch movies, put our hands in the popcorn and see what happens?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded very happily.

"AWW!" Some kids cooed. Some girls were absolutely horrified like the time my dad taught me how to flip a guy.

"NO WAY!" Stacy scoffed in shock. Even Jordan was taken aback.

As soon as we got in the car, this is what happened.

"Did you really mean it when you asked me out?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you are my best buddy and my friend." I hesitated.

"So you were faking it?" he asked frowning.

"Kinda, but I don't want to hurt your feelings." I replied hiding my blush.

"Um…" He replied awkwardly. "Well, I was thinking of asking you to the carnival, you know, like a date."

"A date?" I asked in shock. "But my dad doesn't allow me to date until I'm 16!"

"Just this one time, please?" he gave those cute puppy eyes.

"I-I guess." I replied smiling.

_**Current timeline…**_

"JANELLE, BREE, JULIE! EMERGENCY MEETING NOW!" I texted them.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked, arriving with the other two.

"I made a horrible mistake! Bree, you are gonna kill me when I say it!" I exclaimed.

"What? did you kiss Chase?!" Bree asked in horror.

"You wished! I kinda asked Adam out in front of the entire school." I began.

"YOU WHAT?!" Janelle asked.

"I need details!" Julie squealed.

"But it was a typo for Stacy, AD gets the jiff but he asked me out on a date tomorrow!" I continued. "And out of impulsiveness I said yes."

"You may kill me now, Bree." I shut my eyes.

Bree gave me a hug before letting me go.

"Are you kidding me?! That's the best news since Caitlin liked Chase!" Bree giggled.

YOU ARE OKAY WITH THAT?!

"But I don't know what to wear!" I began.

"got it!" Janelle nodded ruffling through my closet.

"You can wear sweet girl style?" Julie asked handing over a nice dress.

"Or cool girl vibe?" Janelle passed me another outfit.

"Maybe this one?" Bree handed over some clothes.

"You know what, I think I better get myself ready so bye!" I lied before this gets worse.

* * *

**Next day…**

I decided on wearing a white hoodie sleeveless shirt with a pale cherry pink feather print on the back, some loose dark blue trousers, white sneakers without shoe soles. My hair was let loose, but I really don't care.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard Adam's voice. He was wearing his favorite red hoodie shirt and jeans. "Wow, you look really beautiful!"

"Really? Thank you, you look handsome as well." I smiled, tugging at my jet black hair.

"So, what should we play first?" he asked me.

"Hhm…how about we get on the roller coaster? I heard from Leo that it's really fun!" I suggested.

"You sure? Bree said it was scary?" Adam teased as we nudged each other.

The roller coaster was super fun and thrilling. I even raised both of my hands at one point.

"That was awesome!" I laughed, before looking at Adam. "AD, you alright?"

"I think I just digested half a corndog!" Adam coughed as I quickly bought a bottle of water for him.

"Here, you okay now?" I asked as I patted his back softly. It's what my mom always does when I chocked.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled. "You know, I think my snot rockets had flew off just now."

"Ew!" I shuddered before giggling at him.

We went to the Haunted Horror Hut next. We saw plenty of creepy and weird stuff. But nothing beats the horrors that await in the Spirit World [Yes, I went there]

"Man, that was downright scary!" Adam shivered.

"Yeah, I mean, they had a Leonardo Da Vinci werewolf!" I nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking about the huge pumpkin ghoul!" Adam added.

"So, um…do you want to play some games?" I asked.

"Sure," he laughed. My heart rate started to increase. What is going on with me?

"Okay AD," I began to pick one game that we shoot darts. "Whoever loses must buy the winner ice cream!"

"You're on, Kura!" Adam smirked.

"Hey mister, we'll take those darts." I handed over some money as we began to play the game.

I shoot down 20 cans; Adam only shot down 19.

"Haha! I win!" I winked at him.

"Oh man!" he pouted.

"Miss, you just got the chance to pick one of these stuffed animals. Which would it be?" the guy asked me.

"I'll take that one please!" I pointed at one dark brown teddy bear.

"Here, take it." I gave Adam the teddy bear.

"Why are you giving it to me?" he asked.

"Because this teddy bear looks just like you. You're both soft, caring and a great hugger." I admitted feeling my cheeks red.

"Thanks," he laughed shyly. I find that really cute. Wait what?!

"Can you look after this for a sec? I need to use the washroom." Adam asked as I nodded.

After waiting for about 10 minutes, he finally came back.

"Hey AD, what took you so long? Let me guess, did you walk into the wrong washroom again?" I winked.

"That was only one time!" he whined.

"Sure." I muttered sarcastically. Believe me, it was when Krane's solders attacked, Marcus Geo-Leaped them home. Unfortunately, Adam had accidentally transported to my washroom. What's worse was that I was taking a shower!

"Anyway, I was late, because I got you these." Adam handed over a small stalk of flowers. And not just any flowers, they were cherry blossoms, my favorite flowers.

"Wow, Adam, they're beautiful." I gasped softly. "Thank you."

"I know your favorite flowers are cherry blossoms, and the Japanese name for this flower is sakura." He smiled as he placed one in my hair. "The flower language for this flower is kind and gentle. It could also mean feminine beauty. A shidarezakura cherry blossom means elegant. The yamazakura cherry blossom means smile at you."

"Wow, that was very clever of you to know all those stuff about flowers." I admitted.

"Thanks, I wanted to be a florist after all." He winked over, hugging his teddy bear.

"I'll buy some ice cream. What flavor would you want?" he asked.

He went over to an old man selling ice cream. He looked about 80 years old.

"I'll choose whatever you choose." I replied.

"I'll take all of em!" he said as I paused. He had brought an entire stack of ice cream.

"What? you know how I can't decide on one flavor?!" he shrugged.

"Wow, there is no way I can eat all of those." I muttered.

"Okay fine. I'll take this." I grabbed one cookies and cream flavor.

"Me too." He grinned as he took a chocolate malt.

"FREE ICE CREAM FOR KIDS!" He shouted as he handed out the leftover ice cream to younger kids passing by.

"That's very nice of you, AD." I smiled at him.

"That old man looked too tired so I might as well do him a favor." He replied.

"You're really generous, not many know that. It's one of the many things I admire about you." I commented blushing.

I noticed some ice cream on his cheek. Before I knew it, I used my hanky to wipe it off.

"You have got to stop eating like a kid." I shook my head at him.

"You have an ice cream drip on your shoes." He pointed out.

"What? oh no!" I groaned. Those shoes are hard to wash!

"May I?" he asked as I handed over my hank. He soaked the hanky in water before wiping the ice cream from my shoes.

"_Oh my, look at that guy!"_ I overheard one teenage girl with a ponytail whispering to her blonde friend.

"_What a gentleman!"_ the blonde sighed romantically.

I gulped in horror.

"I'm sorry Adam, I think I have to leave now." I said coldly as I left running.

"But Sakura, wait!" Adam stuttered as I left.

* * *

I ran back home, carefully placing the flowers in a vase before running to my room and plopping myself on the bed. I hugged my pillows, crying.

I played back what had happened at the carnival when I overheard those two girls talking.

'_Hey isn't that Adam Davenport the Bionic?' _

'_OMG, It is him! Wow, he is even cuter than the pictures!' _

'_Who is that girl anyway?'_

'_Ew! What kind of girl wears like a junkyard runt?!'_

'_Do you think they're dating?'_

'_I hope not, she's way too ugly for a guy like him!'_

'_I don't think he and her are suitable for each other…'_

"They're right! Adam is a Bionic hero; I'm a great-grandniece of a big time criminal. He's just too perfect, I'm nothing compared to him. I'm just a crazy tomboy, there are other pretty girls out there…" I cried hugging my pillow.

I'm sorry Adam…You're something that I am not. They are other girls more qualified and more prettier than I am…

'What's wrong?' my pet ferret, Furball climbed up my bed.

"Oh Furball." I hugged my pet.

"I had promised myself not to fall for Adam, but now I have grown to like him…it's just too painful to admit it…" I said as tears fell from my face.

I don't deserve someone like you Adam…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**What do you think might happen next? Ideas anyone? **

**Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas. **

**Okay, that's all for now. Please leave your review below. Bye!**


	7. Dating Aftermath

**Dating Aftermath**

**Purpledolpin05: Hey what's up readers, sorry for the delay of the two-part one-shot after 'A Date in the Carnival' since I was in Writers' Block, but anyway I'm back! Yay!**

To ShyMusic: Okay, here you go…[Jordan-OW MY EYES!]

To tennisgirl77: I am glad you liked it.

**I do not own anything but my OC, Sakura. And please listen to the song 'True Love' by P!NK because it's what I think on how Sakura reflects her feelings for Adam.**

* * *

**[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

It's been a week since my date with Adam, and I had been ignoring him and his calls and messages.

"Sakura, sweetie, what's wrong with you?" My dad asked me.

"N-nothing dad." I shook my head.

"You lied. I can read you like a book, my little kid." My mom sat beside me.

"You can always tell us what's wrong." Mom caressed my hair.

"Okay, last week AD and I went on a date at the carnival, we had a nice time but I left because of some other girls don't think that I'm good enough for him." I sighed.

"Do you like him?" mom asked.

"I don't know mom! I mean he makes me laugh when I cry, he's always there for me when things go bad." I explained. "I always get nervous and my heart skips a beat when I see him smiling. When he's with another girl, I get so, so jealous and I don't even know why!"

"Am I getting an illness?" I asked my parents innocently.

My dad looked really furious.

"WHY THE NERVE OF THAT BIONIC BRAT! HOW CAN HE DO THIS?! TO MY BABY DAUGHTER?!" Dad yelled as mom tried to pull him down.

"Is dad ill too?" I asked.

"You little darling…" mom sighed as well. "of course you don't know anything, all you ever did are not even romantically experienced…"

"Okay then, I'll be in my room." I blinked as I ran upstairs.

I am already in a bad mood, I turned on my cell phone.

6 UNREAD MESSAGES

Wait, what? HOLY CLAMP!

I pressed onto it.

**_Sakura, why did you run off last week?_**

**_Is it because I'm not a good date?_**

**_Sakura, please answer my calls, okay?_**

**_Sakura, why are you ignoring me?_**

**_Sakura, are you sick?_**

**_Please stop ignoring me, I missed you._**

The last one caught my eye. I want to stop ignoring you but I don't think I can…

I sighed as I deleted my messages.

I grabbed my cordless white earphones and turned on my computer to listen to songs on YouTube. I clicked onto a random song called 'True Love' by Pink.

'_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, sometimes I want to slap you and your whole face. There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons up, I know life would suck without you'_

"Next song." I frowned.

'_Losing him was blue like I've ever known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. But loving him was red…'_

It was Red by Taylor Swift.

Next. 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton

'_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time could pass me by? Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I can just see you…tonight.'_

"Okay, what is wrong with the Youtube? All I hear are romance songs!" I grunted in frustration.

**BLING!**

I got another text from my cell phone. It's from Adam.

Oh what is it now? I frowned as I clicked it.

_Look outside your window_

"What is that boy up to?" I muttered as I looked out.

I saw Adam standing outside my house.

"AD? What are you doing out here?" I asked. I noticed the stormy clouds gathering.

"Sakura! Will you hear what I wanted to say?" he yelled almost so loudly my dad would have beaten him up.

"No." I denied. The more I ignore him, the better.

Thunder sounds were heard as it started to rain.

"Will you listen to me please?" he asked as it started to rain.

"It's raining out there, get some shelter!" I said.

"No! I will only go in as long as you hear what I need to say!" he shouted.

My cheeks flushed red as my heart fluttered.

"Wait for a minute!" I said as I ran to get an extra umbrella and a towel for him.

"AD, what are you thinking?! You could get sick!" I glared as I shoved him an umbrella.

"Not until you listen to me." He said sternly. So stern that it scared me.

"F-fine." I looked away. "Only if you get inside my place."

"No, I want to say it here and I want to say it now." He said as he took a deep breath.

_**"SAKURA YUKI SNOWFLOWER, I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU!"**_ He shouted up the sky.

"W-What?!" I felt my heart beating out of my chest. "Don't joke!"

"Get in." I opened the door as we went inside.

"I'm serious!" he nodded, hugging me tight.

"What do you like about me?" I asked. we sat awkwardly by the kitchen table. I gave him a cup of warm hot cocoa with some butter cookies.

"I like the way you smile. I like the way you'd call me AD ten thousand times a day. I like the way you look in a dress and don't know the fact that you're pretty. I like the way you treated me differently. Everyone thinks I'm hopeless, except you. I like the way your cyan green eyes stare into my eyes. I like the way you sing and dance. I like the way you can eat up 6 bowls of noodles and the way you burp like a boy. I like how you would look at animals, elderly and kids with compassion. Although you're not like other girls and you're very unlike them, but that's what I like about you." He said. He sounded so sincere and honest.

"Now I want to know if you feel the same too?" he said.

"Well, I um…" I started getting nervous.

"Look, I like you too AD. I like the many things you do, and how innocent you are around new things. I like how nice you are to our family although you always have trouble admitting. I like how don't treat me the way other boys would. I like the many talents you hide but never showed it." I replied.

"So, do you like me or not?" He asked, pouting.

"Sure I like you but I hate you as well. But the reason I didn't want to go out with you is that it might ruin our friendship. And we have a 4 year age difference." I replied.

"Age is just a number." He told me, "But don't worry, I can wait for you until you are ready."

"Thanks." I smiled as we hugged.

"Besides, Mr. Davenport married Tasha and he's like 30 years older." Adam added as I laughed.

"I'm just 3 years older!" Donald corrected.

"Have you been here the whole time?!" I gulped. Everyone [the Davenports] my friends, and my parents were witnessing it.

"Long enough to wish I was dead for recording it." Marcus teased.

"MARCUS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I flushed red before pouncing on Marcus.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: So, what'cha think? Do you guys liked it? **

**Adam: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Sakura: and please leave some IDEAS in your reviews. The authoress is taking requests for FREE**

**All: that's all for now. Please review in the comments below. Bye! *waves***


	8. Marry Your Daughter

**Marry Your Daughter**

**Purpledolpin05: Okay, this one-shot will be taken place in about 6 years later, and everyone's all grown up. So moving on…shoutouts!**

To ShyMusic: Thanks, I hope you might like this.

To tennisgirl77: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

To guest: Thanks, hope you'll enjoy this.

**Ages:**

**Donald, Sakura's dad (Harushi)- 47, Douglas- 44, Lily (Sakura's mom)- 43, Tasha- 44**

**Adam- 25, Bree- 24, [Chase, Leo, Janelle, Johan and Marcus]-23, [Julie, Sakura]- 21**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs, ENJOY!**

* * *

**[Adam's P.O.V.]**

Can you believe how fast time passes by? It feels like yesterday when I first met Leo and Sakura. Come to think of it, the very first time I saw Sakura was when she was a 3 month old baby. Now, it's almost 20 years when I first saw Sakura.

Now, I'm still a Bionic Mentor/Hero and on my spare time I work in my own Flower Shop 'Adam's Flowers'. Sakura, my girlfriend, is still in the Sea Navy. She's only 16 when she got out from high school, graduated from university, and in the Sea Navy.

"Mr. Davenport! Tasha!" I called out my parents. "FAMILY MEETING NOW!"

Everyone gathered around the room. Bree and Chase [Bree's not related to me and eventually got together with Chase] are engaged now. Marcus is still dating Sakura's best friend, Julie, and he's about to get married to her. Leo and Janelle were married since last month after Janelle graduated from her college in Prague. Owen ended up with Caitlin for some reason…

"Adam what is it?" Tasha asked, concerned.

"I've decided." I nodded.

"Decided what?" Douglas asked.

"I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me." I said as everyone kept silent for 3 seconds.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Are you serious? Marriage is not an easy thing that you can just say and do!" Chase said as Bree nodded.

"I'm really serious. I've known her all my life and I truly love her." I began. "Now that she's almost graduating from the Sea Navy, I want to ask her hand in marriage."

"Wow, that's so sweet!" the girls and women squealed.

"Have you planned how to ask her yet?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I proposed to Tasha on top of the Eiffle Tower with the 30 K diamond ring on my private jet."

"Okay, not that one." Leo interrupted.

"Well, Sakura's always been the one to make the first move. I mean, she's the one who asked me out on our date, and she's the one who asked me to the Prom when I can't even ask her. So, now I'm going to be the first to make this move." I replied, feeling my face flushing red.

"That's adorable." Douglas nodded.

"I'm planning to propose to her on her birthday which is next month." I nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leo shouted.

"Get the ring now!" Julie pushed me outside.

"But I have no idea what ring should I get her?" I whined.

* * *

**So the ladies went shopping for rings with me.**

"Welcome to 'Blissful Rings', I'm Paula and how may I help you?" a red headed middle age woman with grey eyes wearing glasses nodded.

"I'm getting a wedding ring for my girlfriend." I nodded politely.

"That's so romantic. Here! Let me show you around for some of the best rings." Paula smiled politely.

"How about this one?" Bree pointed at a golden ring with a ruby.

"No." I shook my head.

"Maybe this!" Tasha pointed at a ring with a big diamond.

"Sakura don't like fancy rings." I shook my head slowly.

"I guess you're right." Julie nodded. "She's always the one who doesn't care what she's wearing."

I scanned around all the rings. They are all either too fancy or too expensive beyond my budget.

Right when I was about to give up, I saw a pair of rings that caught my eye.

The first ring [males] is sun-golden in color with a gem that is fire red. The second ring was moon-silver in color with a gem that is ocean-blue, like the color of her eyes.

"You have a good eye, young man." Paula grinned. "That's called 'Sun and Moon'."

"How much is it?" I asked.

The next thing I knew, I had brought the ring.

"That's lovely." Tasha smiled.

"What's your next move?" Bree asked.

"I'm gonna ask her parent's permission to marry Sakura." I nodded.

* * *

I felt uneasy as I paced back and forth outside Sakura's house.

"I'm worried, what if I get nervous and I forget?" I asked Leo.

"Dude, just relax." Leo assured me.

"It's not like Sakura's dad is gonna kill you after you asked Sakura;s hand in marriage!" Marcus added.

"You know there is a 90 percent chance of you not making it out here alive." Chase calculated.

"Thanks a lot, Chase." I groaned.

"Here, lemme give you some advice." Julie sighed as she faced me.

"First of all, relax and keep calm. Tell them how much you love Sakura, don't be too scared to take their time." Julie advised.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I was about to knock the door when the door smacked my face.

"Mr. Snowflower!" I gulped.

"Oh my! Looks like I caught a little dirty bug in front of my door?!" he demanded.

"Can I have a talk with you and Mrs. Snowflower?" I asked as her parents let me in.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm really nervous about being here today. And I am not sure what I'm going to say. So is it okay if I take a bit of you time." I began, taking out Sakura's ring.

"I wish to marry Sakura, your only daughter, and I would like your blessings. And I hope that we're on the same side." I said as Mr. Snowflower remained silent.

"And what makes you think that you're worthy enough for my girl?" Harushi asked.

"Well I…I now own my own flower shop, I still go for missions, and I'm going to buy a house soon." I stuttered.

"Adam, you're a sweet young man, and not many people would come to ask the other half's parents for permission." Her mother nodded. "Tell me, how much do you love her?"

"I've always loved Sakura, from the moment I first saw her when she was a baby, I knew that I would marry her someday." I continued. "I truly love Sakura and I would never hurt her."

"I would like to marry your daughter, and make her my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, even if death do us part. I know that Mr. Snowflower doesn't like me much, but I sincerely want to make Sakura happy." I said. "I want to see your daughter smile when she walks down the aisle in the arms of her father on that very day when I marry your daughter."

I kneeled down and banged my head several times on the floor to show them respect.

"Adam!" her father stood up.

"Please don't kill me!" I whimpered.

"Listen kid, I like you and you're a nice boy." Mr. Harushi sighed. "and I've seen how much you love my little girl."

"Are you two going to kill me?" I asked.

"No, I'm letting you marry my daughter." He said.

"Are you for real?" I asked looking up. Her father had tears in her eyes, her mother was already crying I joy.

"Yeah, so do you want to marry my daughter or not?" he demanded in a joking way.

"Yes!" I stood up. "Oh thanks so much!"

"But if I ever hear her cry or get hurt, my wife, my daughter and I will skin you bare and used you as a kitchen cloth in my kitchen." He growled. "Is that clear?"

"Thank you Mr. Snowflower!" I hugged them.

"Call me 'dad' now, and call my wife your 'mom'." He hugged back.

"You won't regret it…dad." I smiled.

"Oh and Adam, you should probably have made Sakura a betrothal necklace since it's a family tradition." Mrs. Snowflower added as I gulped.

"I'm supposed to do that?!" I asked.

"Oh dear, we've got a lot to learn." Mrs. Snowflower rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: What did you guys thought of the chapter? Would anyone want the proposal chapter next? Do anyone have any ideas?**

**AND COULD SOMEONE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE?**

**Adam: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM if you want me to ask Sakura to marry me or I would be alone forever… (T.T)**

**All: Bye! Make sure to review. Bye!**


	9. Proposal Gone Wrong

**Proposal Gone Wrong**

**Purpledolpin05: So, here's the part 2 of the Adura Marriage. So moving on to shoutouts**

To Guest: Okay here you go.

To tennisgirl77: Thanks I'll add that idea.

To Guest: Aw, thank you so much! ^^

**Adam-25, Bree-24, Chase/Leo/Marcus/Johan-23, Julie/Sakura- 21, Bob- 17, Spin-16 **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, wedding settings okay?" Bree asked.

"Done! are the two old people ready?" Adam asked.

"I feel like I'm 80!" Leo yelled.

"Easy there, old fella." Janelle chuckled. The two of them were wearing aging makeup and look very old.

"Bob! Did you get the ring set up?" Bree asked.

"Yes, I did!" Bob sighed at Bree. The 17 year old had grown into a buff and handsome man. [*cough*He looks like Marshall Williams of 'How to Build A Better Boy' *cough*]

"Oh no! one of the Bionics choked onto it!" Spin yelped. Spin is now a 16 year old teenager and is still fighting with Leo at times [16 year old Spin looks like Mitchell Hope who plays Prince Ben in Disney Descendants in my version].

"January! No! that is not a hoop-shaped mint!" Chase's face went pale as he rescued a 6 year old girl who just swallowed the rings.

"Just great!" Bree groaned.

"GUYS! I just got a text from Sakura!" Julie alerted. "She just arrived at the airport

"Into positions now!" Adam ushered everyone. "And please keep the kids away from eating the rings!"

"You're mean!" January growled.

"I have resigned my position as best man." 9 year old little Jackie raised a hand.

"You're the ring bearer!" Leo pointed out at the 9 year old.

* * *

**Today, Sakura's getting back from the Sea Navy at Singapore.**

Sakura stood in front of the airport.

"Huh? I wonder where is AD? Or my parents…" Sakura checked her watch. She is now 5 foot 7 inches.

"Oh well, I'll just walk home myself." Sakura shrugged. "Besides, the taxis charge more."

Sakura picked up her luggage bag, placed some earbuds into her ears and played 'Thinking of You' by Nishino Kana.

She walked pass an old couple near the park on the way back to her home. She saw a man and woman taking their daughter out for a walk.

'Aw! what an adorable sight!' Sakura thought to herself, smiling to herself

"Good day, old sir and old madam." Sakura greeted the old couple politely.

"G'day to you too, miss." The old man nodded.

Sakura kept walking to her home, humming a happy melody.

Just then, someone sprung out from the bushes and snatched the old woman's bag and ran off.

"BURGLER! I've been robbed!" The old woman shouted.

"He went that way!" the old man pointed at one direction.

"On it!" Sakura nodded as she ran after the snatcher.

"Good job, guys! Phrase one of wedding operation is done!" Julie spoke into a walkie-talkie from the other side of the park. She was disguised as a pregnant woman taking her 'daughter' (January) out on a walk with her 'husband' Marcus.

"Julie, do you actually think that Adam can outrun Sakura?" Leo asked, walking over with Janelle.

"All we can do is pray hard that he will survive, don't forget that dude is dating the most violent girl known?" Janelle frowned.

"Let's walk to catch up with them." Marcus ushered.

"Walk faster Leo!" January shouted.

"Shut it you whippersnappers, I'm not as young as I used to be! I may be old, but I ain't deaf!" Leo snapped back at the 6 year old.

"mommy! Grandpa's being mean!" January whined as Julie growled.

"Stop bullying my temporary daughter!" Julie hissed.

* * *

**Switch scenes to Adam [Adam's P.O.V.]**

I've ran down 20 blocks, and I cannot believe that Sakura is still running after me.

"GET BACK HERE OR I WILL BEAT THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Sakura yelled in fury.

Even when she's angry, she's still cute.

Almost there, you're almost there! But with my girlfriend running after me like a tiger, it's hard!

I saw a giant gift box in the middle of Mr. Davenport's private park. I ran towards to box.

"Get over here you thieve!" Sakura tossed something at the back of my head. She turned me over to face her.

Then she started to beat me up without mercy.

My hand reached for the box and opened it.

The box opened as a hundred balloons came floating out, each one had an alphabet in it.

'SAKURA YUKI SNOWFLOWER, I LOVE YOU – LOVE, ADAM DAVENPORT'

Sakura clasped her hands onto her mouth, gasping softly.

"Adam?" Sakura took off my mask.

"Surprise my little kitten." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry I beat you up!" She blushed in embarrassment. "Wait a second… Did you set me up?"

"Well, not just me, everyone else as well." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Leo and I were the old couple." Janelle smiled, as she and Leo removed the makeup.

"And the rest of us planned this place." Johan nodded, camouflaged as a tree.

"Dad? Mom? Mr. D? Aunt Tasha? And Uncle Doug?" Sakura recognized the people surrounding the park.

I got onto my knees and took out a ring.

"Sakura, I've known you for a few years and I love you for the way you are…and it would mean the entire universe to me if you would be my bride. So…will you marry me?" I asked, showing her the rings.

Sakura stuttered, her face flushed into a shade of pink.

Oh no? what if she says no? that never crossed my mind before.

Tears began to form near her beautiful cyan green eyes.

"Yes, Adam, I will marry you!" She blinked away her tears as she hugged me.

"Do you love me for who I am or how I'm a Bionic?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I like you for who you are, not by how you look or how rich or poor you are!" she smiled.

"It's ABOUT TIME!" Douglas cheered.

Mrs. Snowflower, Tasha, Bree and the girls were crying in joy.

"I always shipped you two!" Spin and Bob commented.

"Oh shut it." Sakura blushed red.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Davenport!" Jackie teased.

"We're not married yet!" Sakura denied.

"We just witnessed your engagement! Just tie the knot already!" Chase and Leo shouted as everyone else laughed.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Well, I hope that you have liked the proposal chapter, either I will post the wedding chapter or what?**

**Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Question: Did you guys enjoyed the proposal? Does anyone have any ideas of what might happen during the wedding?**

**Well, that's all for now, make sure to leave a review. Have a nice day!**


End file.
